own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Selecţia Naţională
| starring = | judges = European countries | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = | language = Romanian/English | num_seasons = 12 | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = Bucharest, Romania | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 120 minutes | company = | distributor = | channel = TVR | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = August 22, 2012 | last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = }}Selecţia Naţională (English: National Selection) is a music competition organised by the Romanian broadcasters TVR. Through the competition the country's representative for the Own Eurovision Song Contest is decided. Seasons 'First season' The first national selection was used in order to select the Romanian representetive for the 9th edition of the Own Eurovision Song Contest. Inna presented the Final. 10 songs competed in the final, with Alexandra Stan's "Lemonade" winning it. 'Second season' The second national selection was created for the representetive of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 19 with Vunk and Antonia winning the selection. Thirty songs competed in the selection with Paula Seling and Ovidiu Cernăuțeanu being the presenters. "Pleacă" went on winning the 19th edition, receiving a total amount of 214 points. 'Third season' The third season was used for the fourth special edition. Two song competed and Mandinga with their song "Zaleilah" won the preselection. The show was presented by former contestant, Andra. 'Fourth season' The fourth season was used for the Own Eurovision Song Contest 21. Ten songs competed and Inna with her song "More than friends" won the preselection. The show was presented by former contestant, Corina. The song went on winning the 21st edition with a total amount of 263 points. 'Fifth season' The fifth season was presented by former winners, Antonia Iacobescu and Cornel Ilie. Thirty songs competed for a chance to represent the country, in the end Alexandra Stan with her song "Mr. Saxobeat" won the preselection. 'Sixth season' The sixth season was presented by former representetives, Andrei Leonte and Andreea Bălan. Thirty-two songs competed for a chance to represent the country. The Final was won by Grasu XXL and Ami with their song "Déjà vu". 'Seventh season' This season was presented by Andreea Bănică. Three songs competed and Andreea Bălan with Mike Diamondz won. They will present Romania with the song "Things u do 2 me". 'Eighth season' The eighth season will be presented by Cezar Ouatu and Ovidiu Cernăuțeanu. Thirty two songs competed for a ticket to represent Romania in the Own Eurovision Song Contest. The winners were Inna and J Balvin with their "Cola song". 'Ninth season' The ninth season will be presented by Lariss. Twelve songs will compete in order to represent Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 42. 'Tenth season' The tenth season will be presented by Claudia Pavel. Thirty-two songs will compete in order to represent Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 43. 'Eleventh season' The eleventh season was presented by Claudia Pavel. Twenth-eight songs will compete in order to represent Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 45. 'Twelfth season' The twelfth season was presented by Andreea Bălan and Florena. Forty-eight songs will compete in order to represent Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 46. Winners of the Selecţia Naţională and final results See also * Romania Category:National selections